Fable: The Darkness Within
by DarkMoonX
Summary: ON HOLD. This story follows a very IN DEPTH storyline of the game, based on what path I usually follow. Our hero, Gabriel, experiences romance, heartache, darkness, and betrayal. But will good conquer all or will evil prevail?
1. The Apprentice Boy and the Guildmaster

A/N: This is my version of Fable. This is my favorite way to play the game, playing evil. So basically this story will be dark so if you don't like deep, dark, stuff then this probably isn't the right one for you. Please leave comments. I'm not begging, it just helps to have reviews to help motivate me. I'm also open to constructive criticism. Thanks.

Prologue:

The Apprentice Boy and the Guildmaster

I _was just a child when it happened. The memories still haunt me, of that terrible day. That day on which my family was lost and my home burned to the ground. That very next day Maze sent me to the Guild. I was overwhelmed as well as shocked. I had not known that my life would take such a sudden turn out of no where. I was only ten when it happened, but I had the thoughts of taking my life in an attempt to end the pain and anguish that I had just gone through the day before. It was that first night, whilst staying in the Guild, that I decided how I would end it. It was then and there that I stopped myself, only to cause myself more grief and pain in the future. It was then, where my life would be plummeted with misery and the worst pain possible that a child would have to endure..And no one knew._

'Just make it out onto the balcony and then jump. It'll all be over before you know it.' He thought. The young boy who had just came to the guild yesterday was pacing back and forth in his room, tears streaming down his face, his body shaking.

"Mother." He whimpered.

He stopped short and looked at the pillow on his bed. He slowly walked toward it and removed the sharp dagger that he had stolen from the kitchen earlier. Looking around him, he made his way toward the large doorway to the main sleeping chamber that housed all of the apprentices. Creeping past their beds, shadows bouncing off the walls, he made his way to the balcony outside.

The night was dark; it was a new moon. He looked below him to see if any guards were patrolling the area, and then looked up at the sky's endless blanket of darkness. His breathing became rapid as he grasped the hilt of the dagger firmly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his temples, soaking his shirt and his neck. His body was hot and his face flushed.

He brought the sharp point of the dagger to touch the flesh covering his heart. He shut his eyes tight against the tears and breathed rapidly, trying to block the pain. His hands shook as they tried to push themselves into him, but could not. They contemplated.

'Why the hell should I be here! No one will care for me now! I am nobody, my family is gone! I have nothing else to live for.'

He heard footsteps behind him and his heart beat furiously. Turning around he recognized the shape of the Guildmaster in the shadows.

With the dagger still clutched to his heart, he heard a deep whisper. "Why is it that you want to end your life Gabriel?"

He clenched his teeth together and his head twitched as if contemplating. "I have no choice! There is nothing left for me now, my family is dead!"

"And do you know that for sure?"

"I..I saw the bandits take them, my father.." he choked and the tears ran down his face. The Guildmaster saw his hands shaking violently and saw that they were ready to force the blade into his pumping heart.

"Lad, please, don't do this. Your father may not have survived it, but there is a chance that your mother and sister are still alive! I can feel it Gabriel. They need you, and one day, when you are strong and courageous, then you can find them and seek the revenge of your father."

Gabriel's breathing slowed, and his hands eased their shaking. His body temperature became normal again and he regained his self-control.

Silently, the Guildmaster opened his arms wide and looked at Gabriel. "Come here lad." He said.

Gabriel paused for a few seconds, then threw down the dagger and embraced the warming presence of the Guildmaster. Gabriel cried, sobbing loudly against his chest, and woke many of the apprentices, whom grew curious of the crying boy outside and sought to watch the strange view of the new apprentice boy and the Guildmaster.


	2. Maze

**Chapter 1**

**Maze **

Gabriel stood by the small stream in the Guild woods. It had been five years since he had first came to the Guild. Every memory that he had of that dreadful night in Oakvale Village, his home, was lost in the back of his mind. But it was not forgotten. Only that of sword fighting and ranged combat occupied his mind. It was only recently that he started studying the ways of the will, or magic. He did all of this to forget his past.

He was somewhat a shorter boy than that of average boys his age, but he was strong and serious in what he studied. He was right in the middle of puberty and his body was starting to shape up. He had started catching the eyes of some of the younger girls lately, and even older women. Most women whispered that he would soon be the most handsome in all the Guild.

After a while of spending time in the woods, Gabriel walked back to the Guild. It was a cold, rainy day and so he wore his hood low over his face. His clothes were like that to the other apprentices around him, whom all wore the same tan tunics and boots and hoods. Though it was raining, many people still practiced their archery or sword fighting.

Gabriel trudged past them all, heading toward the library to study on sword techniques, and later he had to meet Maze in his room. As he walked into the Guild, he took off his hood, revealing his bright blue eyes and dark short-cropped hair. Many women as well as men stared at him as he went, many of them knowing him and waving or saying their mid afternoon hellos.

He went into the library and selected a book from one of the shelves, then he sat down at one of the wooden tables. On it was a pitcher of water and two cups for the apprentices while they studied. Gabriel poured himself a glass, sighed, and opened the front flap of his book, turning the pages delicately, as they were old and thin.

As he turned the pages, swirling words of old flowed out onto them. Tales of old dragons in the north and of strange ships and other worlds severed Gabriel from his real world into a world of fantasy and thrilled excitement. He was supposed to be studying The Ways of the Sword, but for the past couple of weeks, new books began to spark his interest: books about dragons, faraway villages, ancient tales and curses, gods and goddesses. He was enthralled by what lay before him, and, as long as the Guildmaster or Maze didn't catch him then he would do as he pleased.

It wasn't until an apprentice came by that Gabriel noticed the time, and that it had gotten darker.

"Excuse me. Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up at a young, male apprentice from his book with sudden attention.

"Sorry to disturb you but Maze requests that you see him."

Gabriel looked around to see everyone gone from the library and only the dim light from the candles lighting the room. He stood up abruptly and gathered his books together.

"I've got it lad, you go and meet Maze. I'll put these up for you."

"Thank-you." Gabriel smiled and nodded, then walked off toward Maze's tower.

--

Gabriel walked swiftly past the statues and the garden to Maze's quarters. The grass was fresh and green and his boots thudded against the white path of stones leading to the tower. He was late, again, something that Maze didn't mostly tolerate, and often would give him a hard time for it.

He made his way up the stone steps, the stairs winding around and around in a spiral to end at Maze's chamber. He ran his hand along the smooth stone walls as he made his way up, afraid of what he would say. But then what did it matter what Maze thought anyway?

He ended up in his room, seeing Maze standing at his window, looking out at the fading night.

"So, you've finally decided to join me?" He said, without turning around.

Gabriel stood still, his eyes slightly irritated.

"That's good, I was beginning to worry." Maze turned around while saying this and walked over to his small wooden table. "Please, Gabriel, sit down. Tell me what you've been up to this whole time. It must be enticingly interesting, your studying of the swords and all. Presuming, you _have _been studying about the swords."

Gabriel sat down and Maze poured him a glass of wine from his pitcher into his goblet. He pushed the goblet toward him and Gabriel stared, startled.

"You need a little wine in you Gabriel. It should loosen you up, you are too tense. Tell me, what's on your mind?" He asked, as he poured himself a glass of wine as well. He drank a gulp and looked at Gabriel, still not speaking.

"What's wrong with you? You're not speaking to me. You've always spoken to me and told me everything when I've asked you. You've never once hesitated. Now what's going on Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked at him, his eyes wide and beautiful. "Nothing Maze. I'm just tired I guess."

"I suppose studying all day until it's dead night outside does wear you out, but that doesn't mean you can't speak to me. Come now lad, talk to me."

"What is there to say?" He sighed, leaning back in his chair and staring at the table.

Maze looked at him thoroughly, taking in this beautiful, young man with the bluest eyes and darkest hair. His pale skin only added to his beauty. "Drink Gabriel. I know you're supposed to wait but now I want you to share a drink with me."

Gabriel smiled a little. "Why Maze, you wouldn't be trying to poison me now would you?"

Maze sighed. "Well my secret's out I suppose. Come now lad, drink with me."

Gabriel took the goblet in his hand and sipped the bitter liquid from it. He scrunched his face up in disgust.

Maze laughed. "Well boy, you've done for your first try."

"I suppose I'll have to get used to that."

"This isn't even the best."

"Hopefully it's better than this."

Maze watched the youth's face glow and he smiled at him. "It won't be long before your ceremony Gabriel. You'll no longer be an apprentice here, but a new hero in seek of quests, in the real world."

Gabriel smiled and stood up to stand at the fireplace. He rested his arm on the mantle and thought to humor him. "I never thought that I would come this far Maze. Without you, I don't know what would have happened to me. I thought you were so cold and heartless, all those years ago, taking me away like that, and just putting me in here. And then there was..the coping.."

Maze's eyes looked worried. "I thought you had pushed that away."

"It's still hard sometimes. It gets to me, on cold nights such as this. I think of things."

Maze looked at him curiously. "What kind of things?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me anything Gabriel, you know that." He said, moving his index finger around the rim of his goblet.

"I know but, not this."

"I am the same as you. There is nothing that I haven't felt or thought that you have."

"Sometimes, I have these dark thoughts. I'll just be sitting there with time to waste and suddenly images of fire and blood become more than just a memory."

Maze narrowed his eyes, a hint of concern on his face. He stood up and moved toward Gabriel. "What do you mean 'more than a memory'?"

Gabriel hesitated and looked up at Maze suddenly. "It's me that's burning and killing." He whispered.

Maze's face softened. "Gabriel, thinking thoughts such as that are normal. You think you're the only one to think of yourself as a murderer?"

"I don't murder good people. Only the bandits that slaughtered my village."

Maze sighed suddenly. "I understand that you wish to seek revenge on them, do you not?"

"I've wanted it my life. I've trained for it."

"Then hold out a little longer. On your eighteenth birthday, you will no longer be apart of the Apprenticeship here at the Guild, but you will always be apart of it."

Gabriel smiled. "Yes, at least I will always have a home to come back to."


	3. Training

For the next couple of months the Guildmaster had Gabriel practice with a real sword, and after many times of practice with blocking and slashing, he was up against his first rival, Whisper.

They were in the ring together, battling for the first time against an actual person. The apprentices stood in front of each other, Gabriel's sword drawn, clenching the hilt in his hand, and Whisper clutching at her staff.

As soon as the Guildmaster yelled "Begin!" Gabriel lunged toward Whisper. With his sword, he landed a blow, but she blocked with her staff. Every which way Gabriel hit, Whisper blocked, so he rolled around her and hit her in her side. This went on for more than five minutes. Whisper blocking and Gabriel parrying her attacks while he came back for a sneak attack behind her.

Finally, when Whisper's hard leather armor pads were tearing, the Guildmaster ordered them to stop. "Alright now children, this isn't a fight to the death."

"I could have beaten him if you hadn't stopped us." Whisper said, panting.

"That's enough. We don't want you two making enemies out of one another." The Guildmaster said.

Gabriel panted and was about to say something when Whisper's brother, Thunder, came walking their way. He was talking to Whisper about how if she was going to fight in the Arena some day, then she needed to be able to at least beat a 'farm boy'.

This angered Gabriel. He didn't like being called a 'farm boy'. What was worse was that Whisper had taken a liking to calling him that all the time. Gabriel didn't really like Whisper too much. Maybe it was because she would always act like she was better than him, or be the first to do everything, such as serve the Guildmaster and sometimes Maze with upmost perfection.

Sometimes, when they were younger, they would go off into the woods together and fight bugs or make believe that they were heroes on adventures. Whisper would always want him to go with her into the woods, but as they got older, he became aggravated with her and made up excuses such as telling her that he had studying to do. This is where Gabriel's connection with Maze got stronger.

Often, when Gabriel was with Maze, he knew that Gabriel didn't want to go off with her, so he would make up the excuses himself and he and Gabriel would stay in his tower talking.

Gabriel liked Maze. He was different from anyone else he knew in the Guild. The fact that his magic was strong gave Gabriel the sense that he had years of experience with fighting and adventures.

Thunder walked away and Whisper pulled Gabriel from his trance of prolonged thinking. "What is wrong with you?" Gabriel looked over to Whisper, standing there with her face confused. "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"No." Gabriel said, and walked off without saying another word to her.

The Guildmaster walked with Gabriel back to the Guild. "That was some fine sword techniques lad." He said. "After a couple of more weeks of sword fighting, you will practice your archery, then magic." They both stopped when they got to the bridge and the Guildmaster's face took a sudden serious tone. "Gabriel." The Guildmaster said his name strong and bold. "Do you believe that you have what it takes to do this?"

Gabriel looked at him, then down below at the water. He swallowed before answering. "I have courage master, and I am ready to take any task that is given to me." He looked long and hard at the Guildmaster, his eyes shining with a youthful fire that the Guildmaster hadn't seen since his own youthful days at the Guild.

The Guildmaster smiled. "That's the spirit lad. You'll go far with that attitude. Don't ever let anyone discourage you. Now, let's make our way to the dining hall. I believe that dinner is almost prepared."

They continued walking again and met Maze along the way. The Guildmaster parted ways as soon as they all walked into the hall. It was crowded, as usual. Usually Gabriel would eat in his chambers or eat later or earlier, but since he was already in the dining hall he thought that he should go ahead and eat.

Maze accompanied him, along with a few of his friends. They all sat together, sometimes Gabriel's friends amazed at how he and Maze talked as equals. Never was anyone else's relationship between an apprentice and a magician as strong as Gabriel's and Maze's.

Maze rescued Gabriel after all, and he was the only person that Gabriel could go to to relieve himself of his thoughts and wishes. And, of course, Maze kept everything between them.

"So," Maze said to Gabriel, tearing the roll on his plate in half. "How has your training been coming along Gabriel?" He looked at the young boy beside him, seeing him smile.

"I'm improving, so the Guildmaster says. In a few weeks I will be arching."

"That's good boy. Soon enough it will be that time when you and Whisper there graduate." He waved a hand toward the dark-skinned youth making her way to the end of the table.

Gabriel made a dirty face toward her and Maze looked at him, surprised. "Hmp, Whisper," Gabriel said. "She's such a suck up to everyone."

Maze looked at him, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Nevermind," Gabriel said, picking at his food with his fork. "Only I would think so."

"If there's something you want to spill you may as well say it." Maze said.

"Maybe later."

"Well, if you ever feel like talking about it you know where to find me."

Gabriel turned to him and smiled. "And I know that you'll share some wine with me now won't you dear friend?"

"Now let's not get any ideas."

"You let me that one time."

"Yes but, that was just once. You don't get another until you are eighteen."

"That doesn't seem quite fair."

"Nothing's fair, you deal with it and go on."

"No." Gabriel said, his face suddenly serious. The music and loud talking around them continued, but Maze and Gabriel weren't at all aware of it. "I will not deal with those damn bandits killing my family. I want revenge on them, all of them. I want to kill them all slowly, so that they will feel my fierce blade apon their very veins. I want them to scream in horror and beg for me to let them live. But I won't let them."

Maze's face was distraught. "And how is that you came apon this plan?"

Gabriel stared at him, his expression blank. "What else can I think but that? Since the day they burned my home and took my family, well, I have wanted revenge on them since."

"At least wait until you're a well renowned hero. Besides, you have your whole life to avenge your family. Right now, you need to focus on your studies."

"How can you say such things?" Gabriel demanded, his voice rising. A few heads turned toward them and Gabriel and Maze continued eating as if nothing had ever happened.

"I was only suggesting a way to keep your mind off of it boy. Don't raise your voice at me Gabriel." Maze was looking at him sternly and he suddenly appeared bigger. "I am not the kind that you want to anger, so it will do you no good to take your own anger out on me."

He went back to his plate and Gabriel felt a deep feeling of regret in his stomach. "I'm sorry Maze. It won't happen again."

They continued on eating, not speaking. When they were done, Gabriel walked with Maze out to the courtyard. The sky was a pale pink and already was the air beginning to feel cool. Neither Gabriel nor Maze spoke, but as they crossed the courtyard to stand on the bridge, Maze broke the silence.

"Have you thought about what you want to focus your fighting skills on most Gabriel?" He asked.

Gabriel thought a moment, cycling through the things he had studied. He had only trained with the sword so far. He liked studying about it best. Archery was something he liked, but magic held no interest for him.

"No." Gabriel said. "I like fighting with the sword, but the other two I'm not sure of yet."

"Well, whatever you choose, focus on your best skill the most. You'll need it on down the road."

They were quiet for a while. Gabriel was thinking deeply and he hadn't even noticed until he looked up to see that Maze was staring at him, an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Gabriel asked defensively.

"Nothing boy. Just wondering what else is going on in that head of yours. Any schemes to overrule the Guild in there?" Gabriel laughed mockingly at him, but Maze only smiled.

"Well, Gabriel, I think I'll retreat to my chamber rather early tonight. I've things to do."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight boy." Maze departed and disappeared through the dark door that led to the stairs to his chamber.

Gabriel walked back toward the Guild, his eyes weary and his body exhausted. Tonight he would sleep well.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong farm boy. You've got to pull the arrow all the way back to hit harder."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the darker skinned female beside him. She was being a nuissance, as always, and Gabriel felt like notching an arrow and aiming it at her. He thought he would do it, just for laughs, but he decided against it since she would probably run to the Guildmaster and tell.

"Listen Whisper, I can do this. I don't need you to tell me how." He said.

"Well it looks like you could use some advice." She notched an arrow, pulled it back, and released it, hitting the still target in front of her.

Gabriel sighed. "Alright, I'll try it again." He took another arrow, notched it on the string, pulled back, longer this time, and let go, his arm going back just as the arrow knocked off Whisper's last one from the straw target.

"Ha!" He said to Whisper. "Beat that then."

Whisper scowled, her chin up. Just as she was about to reach for another arrow, the Guildmaster strode up beside them.

"Hello Gabriel, Whisper. How is your archery going?"

"It's going well master." Whisper said. "I've hit ten targets just today."

"Very good Whisper, but you'll need to hit more than that if you want to become a true archer. With time, you will learn. Gabriel," He said, turning to him. "How is your aim coming along?"

"It's fine master, just takes a while I suppose."

"Yes, with good timing though, you should be able to better your skill."

Gabriel smiled, nodding his head. He had been practicing with archery for weeks now, but he couldn't quite always get it. He was better than Whisper, no matter how much she bragged. Even when he knew how to use the bow, she consistently wanted to give him "advice", which was much more like bragging, on the matter. She had only been practicing for a week and Gabriel knew that things were only going to worsen matters with him.

"Well," the Guildmaster said to Gabriel. "I hear that your birthday is coming up lad. Sixteen is it? It seems like you've been with us here much longer. Yet, five and a half years is a pretty long time. Anyhow, you two continue your training. Maze wishes to speak with you when you've finished Gabriel." Gabriel nodded and the Guildmaster walked off.

"Well, wasn't that interesting. Maze _never_ wishes to speak with me. I suppose he doesn't like me as much as he does you. You two are inseparable." Whisper said.

"We are not!" Gabriel said, slightly agitated.

"Well," she said, notching an arrow. "It's true. No doubt he'll let you get off easy."

"It's not like that!" Gabriel stormed away, his bow still in his hand, his quiver tied around his torso and onto his back. He walked anywhere but Maze's tower. He decided that the only place he would get any peace would be in the woods, so he went that way, making sure Whisper didn't see him go in there.

_Stupid Whisper. Nothing good ever comes out of her mouth. She needs a good-_ His thoughts were interrupted as he saw three bandits across the river. He knelt down behind a rock, trying to listen to what they were saying. From what he heard from their low mumbling, he could only make out the words "hell" and "guild". Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he listened more accutely, understanding that the bandits planned on stealing from the Guild, possibly committing murder.

Gabriel didn't give them time to form a plan. Instead he reached for his quiver, pulled out an arrow, and notched it. He aimed, still concealed, around the rock, for the bandit that was in full view. He narrowed his eyes, taking his time, pulled back on the string hard, then let the arrow fly with all its strength.

The aim was well, piercing right through the man's neck. In an instant his bloody corspe was lying on the ground. The other two bandits panicked and quickly found their intruder as he notched another arrow. They were too slow though. Gabriel let the arrow loose, hitting one through the shoulder. He screamed and he and the other bandit fled before they were killed also. Gabriel smiled as he saw them run off, but behind him he heard footsteps. Ready to make another kill, he reached for an arrow and turned around, ready to shoot, but he found Whisper there instead.

"I've got to tell the Guildmaster!" she said, and ran off.

Gabriel didn't like bragging but if it meant that Whisper would actually put him before herself then he didn't care. He rolled his eyes and soon left the woods after making sure that the bandits were gone for good. He didn't know what he would be confronted with when he got back to the Guild.

As he was leaving he felt something within him. Most men would have felt terrified or guilty of killing another man, but Gabriel felt no remorse. He hated all bandits, and killing that one surged a great feeling of excitement and adrenaline through him. He smiled as he walked through the archway from the woods, the Guild in the distance.

Sure enough, though, when he got there, the Guildmaster approached him. He had already sent out two men to dispose of the body in the woods. "Excellent job Gabriel! Why, I don't know if any other apprentice in the Guild would be so courageous as to chance three bandits!"

Gabriel smiled. "Yes, master, but two did get away. One was wounded."

"Ah, yes, of course. We'll keep an eye on the woods for a while."

"I overheard them talking. They were planning to steal, possibly raid the Guild."

"I see." The Guildmaster thought for a moment, then his face surpressed humor. "Ha! Hope they have good luck trying. Three bandits against more than twenty apprentices would be a fine entertainment indeed."

Gabriel couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure master."

The Guildmaster departed for dinner and Gabriel went to the library instead of the dining hall. He was suddenly interested in the bandits he had fought with earlier, and so decided to look up their ancestry. It seemed, according to the book's best accurate description of the bandits, that there was one such bandit named Twinblade. He occupied one secret bandit camp, supposedly close to where Gabriel's home was.

Gabriel's eyes read the words in the book furiously, taking in as much as he could. Once he got to a part saying that Twinblade was an ex-hero who used to train in the Guild, his interest rose even more. Gabriel pondered the thoughts in his head. If Twinblade lived so near to Oakvale, Gabriel's home village, then he must have been the one to have led the attack. Gabriel's face rose to fury as he gripped the book with his hands hard, his knuckles turning white. "I'll kill Twinblade for this!" He hissed quietly.

"Planning an ambush with a dozen men or are you going single-handedly?"

Gabriel turned around to see Maze standing near one of the tables. "Maze," he said, somewhat startled. He opened his mouth to say more, but he was tongue-tied and without response.

"Gabriel," Maze said, walking slowly toward him. "What have you got there?" Maze looked at the book that Gabriel had, but he had just shut it and was now putting it back on the shelf."

"I was just looking through some things," He thought for a moment then added, "Maze, do you think that the bandits that raided my home were led by a man called Twinblade?"

Maze raised an eyebrow to this. "I see. So that's what you've been reading. Indeed that book is very old, yet, it is mostly accurate."

"So there's a chance that his camp could be close to Oakvale?" He almost made it out to be a statement rather than a question, and Maze considered this.

"Listen boy, all I know is that Twinblade had a camp of bandits close near your village. What I do not know and cannot tell you is if they still occupy the area."

Gabriel's face fell, and he cast his eyes down, seeming defeated. Maze clearly saw this and took his side. "I wouldn't worry if I were Gabriel. You're a hero in training, and, one day you'll be able to leave the Guild to quest. In that time, you can see for yourself where Twinblade resides. But I would do so with caution. I've known this Twinblade before. He's a bit before my time I suppose, and a giant at that. I've only seen him twice in all of my years. Things are bound to go wrong if you meet with him."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm just wondering how my mother's and sister's bodies weren't among the rest. What if?" He trailed off and Maze smiled.

"There's always a possibility Gabriel. Remember that. Now," he said, changing the subject. "Is this any reason to skip dinner? You must be hungry."

"I'm not at all." He sighed.

"You will be later." Maze mused.

"Then that is my loss."

"So it is," Maze said. "So it is."


	4. Conversation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Let me take the time right now to explain that this is a VERY detailed retelling of the Fable game. Some things I will be changing around and some things won't even come up at all. I mostly got into this story because of the characters. So, this story keeps going because of them. I wanted everyone to how one being can go through so many trials and troubles. Also, I really like the relationship between Maze and the main character, whom I've named Gabriel. They have a very father-son like relationship and we all know how it ends at the end of the game so you know how that relationship will turn out. You may see some lines from the game throughout the story, but my main reason of writing this short note was to warn anyone who doesn't want to basically reread the whole storyline. You just get a capture of the characters' feelings this way and get to explore the world of Albion in words. Anyway ok to the story now.

To SpazzChicken: Thank-you for your comment. I do understand, after looking back on the scene concerning Twinblade, that I made it out to be that he was very old, but not ancient. I suppose that I always thought that Twinblade was a bit older than Maze, but I'm not really sure about that now. Anyway, sorry about that, I will try and change it just because it doesn't look right anyway. It is mostly a retelling, as I've stated above, so if you wish to no longer read it that's fine. I saw a story on your list that you wrote for Fable and I look forward to reading it. Peace!

* * *

Months passed. Gabriel's birthday came and went, and Maze was sure to give him a good gift, a mug of ale. Summer turned to fall, and fall turned to winter. Snow had packed itself at least five inches around the Guild, and more followed lightly. 

Gabriel trudged through the snow to the training grounds. He was to practice more sword fighting today. He had been training with magic for a while, but, as it is, the apprentices had a choice to pick two of three fighting techniques they liked and were most skilled at. The two that they picked would be the ones that they practiced longer and harder on. As long as the apprentices picked sword fighting and another ranged technique, they would pass to go on with the title of Hero.

As it was, Gabriel didn't like magic too much. He had practiced with it for several months, but not as long as the other two. Instead, he was directed back to sword fighting, his best skill. That's where he was headed now, to the ring in the piercing cold. "Because," the Guildmaster had said before, "heroes should be able to withstand any situation, be it hot or cold, burning or freezing". And this was obeyed with loyalty. Abandoning a fight because of the weather would prove cowardice.

Gabriel clutched his hood closer to his face, trying to keep warm. He entered the ring and bowed to his companion apprentice.

"About time you showed up," the apprentice said, bowing back to Gabriel. "I was beginning to wonder if this cold was getting to you."

Gabriel smiled, knowing his good friend's humor. "I suppose some people are accustomed to the cold air, good Terrence." He said.

The apprentice-Terrence smiled back. "Likewise my friend." At that he unsheathed his sword as did Gabriel. "Let's begin now shall we?"

"Of course, sorry to keep you waiting."

They began fighting. They kept their distance. Neither of them could fight too rough with the other. They were too good of friends. They had only fought with swords with each other twice, now counting three. Whoever was paired up at the time was who each other fought with. Neither of them took each other seriously, yet Terrence kept saying how well Gabriel fought.

"You're jesting." Gabriel said.

"I play a serious hand in this Gabriel. You fight better than any other apprentice in the Guild."

"Ha, imagine that! And I'm not even trying!" Gabriel said, amused.

Terrence laughed, his young face determined. This was his last year. Gabriel had two more to go, and this would be last time that he would see his friend. "I do say though," he said. "You are truly one of a kind dear friend."

* * *

It was late in the evening, one night in December, close to Christmas, when Maze asked Gabriel to come to his room. The snow wasn't heavy, but landed lightly on Gabriel's face as he looked up toward the sky, making his way toward Maze's tower. He walked slowly up the stone steps, his legs numb, and made his way over to Maze, who was standing near the fire. It was exceptionally warm in the room. One would think that a small fire wouldn't heat much of a room up at all, especially if it was made of stone and freezing outside, but Gabriel figured that Maze had worked his magic as well. 

"I see you've finally decided to come. Come sit with me here." Maze said to Gabriel.

Gabriel walked over and sat down in the wooden chair. Maze poured him a cup of mead. He was used to Maze giving him spirits, and he especially liked mead. He took a gulp then licked his lips to wipe away the sweet taste. "What did you call me here for Maze?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if you would dine with me in my room tonight."

"Of course," Gabriel smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Well," Maze started. "I'm going away for a couple of months. I won't be around the Guild for a while."

Gabriel's face shrank. "After Christmas?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, I have a..strict business that I must attend to with haste." He looked out his window, his back to Gabriel.

"I suppose that's what heroes do. They have to leave their close friends."

Maze's face, hidden from Gabriel's view, held deep regret and sadness, for a secret he kept hidden within him. He cleared his face into a smile as he turned around though. "You're right Gabriel. Besides, without me around you're more likely to stay on task."

"Yes but who will get me out of Whisper's stupid games?" Gabriel groaned, slumping on one of the chairs.

Maze laughed heartily. "Well I'm sure you can't run to the Guildmaster on that one. Perhaps you've learned a thing or two about my techniques."

"Maybe so." Gabriel smiled weakly.

That night, Gabriel and Maze sat down to a dinner of roast turkey, potatoes, corn, and sliced apples.

"Have a glass of wine." Maze said, pouring Gabriel a glass. He always let him get away with everything, and Gabriel took advantage of it. "Now, don't think that because I let you do this that you should run off and tell everyone. If I get in trouble the Guildmaster will be all over me, and it won't look good on my part."

"Don't worry Maze, I won't brag."

Maze smiled and the two soon devoured everything on their plate, that is except for Gabriel. He didn't eat much at all. Being an apprentice, it was important for him to eat adequately and he did, though sometimes Maze worried about him not eating as much as he should.

"Is that all you're eating?" Maze asked, motioning toward the plate.

"Why, would you like it?"

"No boy, you should eat it. You need to eat all you can to grow stronger with your new skills."

"I'm not going to eat if I'm not hungry."

"You still have a lot on your plate. Do you always eat like this?"  
Gabriel was shocked. Out of all the times that he and Maze had eaten together, he chose now to say something. "It seems fine any other time I'm eating."

"Never mind Gabriel. All I'm trying to say is that you need strength, and strength comes from food. Especially in the winter like this. The cold isn't good for a thin body such as yours." He said, taking a sip from his cup.

Gabriel nearly choked. "Thin? Maze I'm average. I look healthy."

"Yes, you do, I just don't want you getting any thinner. No one likes a puny hero."

Gabriel smirked. His arms were lean, as well as his torso and legs, but not as much as they could be. He was a little short for his age also, but he was still growing and his hormones were changing. Within a few years time he would grow into a full grown man.

Maze sighed. "I'm hoping that once you set out on your own, into the real world, that you won't think that this is some kind of fairy tale. You always need to keep a keen eye about you. You can never trust anyone but yourself, remember that."

Gabriel looked back at Maze, all childish memories dying out. He was talking to him about growing up, becoming a man. He was telling him to watch out for himself. Most important, Maze was telling Gabriel to not get killed. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but found no words.

"I've seen too many apprentices die before their first year of being a hero," Maze said. "I don't want to see that happen to you. You have a future that could change the course of history. No matter what you choose, your choices _will_ make a difference."

Gabriel looked down, then smiled a little. "I know that I'll always have you to count on though, won't I Maze?"

Maze looked at Gabriel with a frown, the shadows suddenly heavy on his eyes. "I can't always be there for you boy, you know that. You'll have to learn everything on your own, through your own experiences. That's the only way that you'll become dependent in what you do."

Gabriel was saddened, though he didn't let it show much. Here was the man that Gabriel was so close to, that in time of need he was there for him. But now he was telling him that he couldn't be there for him in the future.

_Great_, Gabriel thought to himself. _A future without no one_.

* * *

The months continued on, with grueling training in rain and snow. For the first few months after Maze had gone Gabriel always hoped that when he looked to his chamber high in the tower that he would see a light glowing in the glass window. But he never did. When Maze finally did return, six months had passed. By then Gabriel was a bit taller and thinner. But Maze never stuck around for long. It wasn't quite long enough for both of them to catch up on what they had both been doing for the past six months. While Gabriel told Maze of the new sword techniques he was learning and of arching Maze listened intently, smiling when Gabriel became excited in his talk. 

But when Gabriel asked Maze to tell him of his adventures Maze declined. "There is too much to tell and too little that you would understand. There are some things, Gabriel, that shouldn't be spoken of in the Guild. This is one of them." They sat now in Maze's quarters. The night was dark and it was close to lights out for everyone in the Guild.

"But," Gabriel paused, confused. "You always share everything with me."

"Not this." Maze said, his face more serious than any other time Gabriel had seen it.

Gabriel held his head up, as if he were more important than Maze. "Fine, I guess that's how friends are once they betray you for six months. And then don't even bother to tell you what they've done."

"Gabriel listen to me!" Maze was standing now, his stout figure towering over Gabriel, casting a shadow over his form. "Do not ask me to tell you something that is strictly confidential. Have you learned nothing from your years of training? Training to be a hero doesn't mean only physical training. You must learn to control your emotions and not tarry in such a mental state of fear and immaturity!" he banged his fist down hard on the table, making his goblet of wine spill over and onto the floor.

Suddenly it was serious. Gabriel looked up, his heart beating in his ears. He watched the goblet fall and the dark liquid pour out over the wooden table, dripping onto the stone floor below. A puddle had formed already and Maze only continued to stare at him, his fist still on the table, clenched tightly, his lips pursed angrily.

Gabriel looked down, unable to take the humility from the powerful wizard in front of him. "I'm sorry Maze," he said. "You're right, I shouldn't have stuck my nose in your business." He finally looked up and Maze withdrew his fist from the table.

"I'm not trying to hurt you boy, I'm trying to protect you. You must learn the difference between mental and physical reactions. The choices you decide in your life will reflect off of the actions you choose to make. Do you understand?" he said sternly.

Gabriel looked up at him, his eyes full of sudden determination, and nodded his head.

"Good," Maze said. "It's best you get to bed now. I don't want to hear it from the Guildmaster that I've kept you up late again."

Gabriel stood and walked past him without saying a word, his steps echoing down the stone stairs. Maze was alone now, the presence of youth no longer in the atmosphere, though it still lingered. He walked over to his window and watched Gabriel walk across the yard, and down to the tavern. He sighed, then looked over at the table and, below it, to the puddle of dark liquid that had formed there. _What must I do to protect the boy when he is out in the world? _Maze thought. _I fear that he will solve the puzzle to his ancient past. Then..no, I will not think of this now._ He turned from the window, his face lost in shadow.

* * *

Maze left again and Gabriel's seventeenth birthday came and went. The leaves fell with no trace of Maze and on through the snowy winter to Christmas. Gabriel only continued to train and soon gave up hope on seeking Maze's return. His fighting wore him hard on the outside, his body becoming calloused and immune to pain. His mind was growing each day in the books that he studied as well as by his own experiences. 

Spring came and through the season Gabriel focused on magic, only because, as an apprentice, it was necessary to train with all three skills. But it wasn't only that. He had the sudden urge to be a mage, as Maze was. The Guildmaster thought this a comfort zone for him while the older wizard was away. The summer came, the heat intense and brutal, but through sweat and dirt Gabriel fought his way through, his outer and inner shell becoming that of a hero.

And before Gabriel knew it, it was only a month before his ceremony. He had already turned eighteen and still had a bit of studying and training to do before then. Initially, there was a test for each skill that he had been taught: sword fighting, archery, and magic. The Guildmaster told him that this was the easy part of the test, but there was also a written exam that was to be done as well.

"Typically," the Guildmaster had told him. "You don't pass or fail the written test. It is only given to provide us with the outcome of your experience and your personality. Now, there may be some personal questions on there, but it's nothing to worry about. It will ask you where you were you born and what kind of things you like to do. That covers your personality. The experience part asks you what you've learned over the years as in your training and studying."

"And this will all be written down?" Gabriel asked.

"It can be. Actually, they will ask you how you want to do it. There are two ways to provide them with the written test. You can fill out the papers yourself or answer their questions in conversation while they write it down. Whichever way suits you will also be recorded onto your personality status."

Gabriel looked down, his mind wondering to many different things: the ceremony, the tests, the outside world, Maze..

"Gabriel are you well?" The Guildmaster alerted Gabriel and he turned to stare at him, trying to force a smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little anxious is all."

The Guildmaster smiled. "It will all be fine lad. This is the hard part, waiting so long for it to happen. When it comes, it will happen too fast."

"I wonder if Maze will be here for it." he said. They were walking past the archery range now, past many apprentices' training in the hot sun.

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it." The Guildmaster said reassuringly. They paused for a moment then the Guildmaster brought up a subject that hadn't been talked about since Gabriel's coming to the Guild. "Do you remember that night on the balcony Gabriel? Your first night here?"

Gabriel hesitated. "Yes Guildmaster?"

"Do you remember what you said that night?"

How could he forget? The scene still seemed fresh in his mind. '_I have no choice! There is nothing left for me now, my family is dead!' _"Yes Guildmaster, I do."

"And do you think that you made the_ right_ choice? Do you think there is something more for you out in the world?"

Gabriel paused, smiling, squinting his eyes in the bright sun. "Yes, I believe I've made the right choice to pursue the teachings of the world."

"And of your family?"

"My family.." he trailed off. It wasn't as hard to talk about now but it was still a tender subject. "I don't feel like they are all gone. Something within me tells me that my mother and sister live yet."

"Your motivation is from knowing that I presume?" the Guildmaster asked.

"Yes, I cannot deny that I have felt my conscience tell me that it's true."

There was a silence as they reached the waterfall, then the Guildmaster spoke, his voice deep and serious. "Gabriel, you must understand that in the world of heroes, many things can go wrong. In a month you will be charting your own course to success. Many things turn heroes away. Greed, anger, pride; and those things alone can spoil one's mind. I've seen you grow Gabriel and I'm telling you this as a father would tell his son. I don't want to see you turn to those things. I'm not going to tell you what choices to make, but I will tell you to be wary of the choices that you do make. You've great potential. I don't want to see it go to waste because of a childish decision that you decided to make."

His words cut him like a blade, but they seared into his mind, branding the memory fresh. He smiled. "I understand Guildmaster. You want what's best for me. I'll take care to be cautious of my travels."

The Guildmaster smiled now. "Good lad. I don't normally have this talk with my students. I warmed up to you through the years though and now I fear I won't be seeing much of you. Visit often if you wish."

Gabriel smiled. "You know I will."


	5. Ceremony

A/N: Ok, in this first part where Gabriel takes the tests, I kind of mixed up him swordfighting in the ring, doing archery, and magic altogether with the final outcome. This is basically just the Guildmaster observing himself how well Gabriel is.

* * *

The day of the tests came. There was a big bustle when Gabriel awoke. Downstairs in the tavern many were getting things ready for the big feast that night after the ceremony. All in the Guild would be attending and so everyone was anxious and excited. Gabriel would normally be used to it, attending the ceremony every year and enjoying the big feast, but this year it would be _him_ graduating. The feast would be for _him_, and Whisper of course, along with a few others. This year Gabriel was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. The written test was given only yesterday and now today was the final test: the test on all of his fighting techniques. 

"Hello Gabriel! Good luck to you today!" one of his friends called to him as he walked down the stairs to the tavern.

"Thank-you." he called back. He was nervous and already his hands were shaking, though the ceremony wasn't until the evening. It wasn't the fact that he would be in front of a lot of people that bothered him. It was the idea that maybe all of his hard years of training would go to waste and he would be discredited and not even given a Guild Seal, which was the most important artifact of being a hero at the Guild. But why would this happen? He knew he was going to graduate. Maybe his nervousness came from a hole deep within him that seeped anger and a longing for the Guild. He didn't want to leave, yet he did. And he wanted Maze to be there.

It made him want to puke, knowing that Maze was not there. It disturbed him that one of his greatest friends would not show up for his ceremony, ate at his heart. But he wouldn't think of Maze today. He had other important things to attend to.

Gabriel made his way to the sword fighting ring, where the Guildmaster stood patiently. He was the last apprentice, along with another, who would be testing today. Whisper and a few others had tested only the day before. The tests were different for everyone since they couldn't fit them all in one day.

"Good morning Gabriel. Are you ready for your first test?" he smiled.

"Yes Guildmaster."

"Good. Get in the ring lad."

Gabriel walked inside and prepared himself. His opponent was a man named Tamwyn that trained apprentices. Gabriel knew him, and tried to hide a smile. He had never gone against him before but had a feeling that he could disarm him. When they were ready in padded armor the Guildmaster shut the wooden gate and they began.

They both drew their swords, the blade making a sharp sound as it was rejected from the sheath, and Gabriel's opponent lunged forward unexpectedly. Gabriel was taken by surprise but blocked the attack. He came to his senses and with all of his force pushed his Tamwyn back with his blade. It went like this for a while, with them blocking one another, then Gabriel found an open spot on Tamwyn and went for his side. Flabbergasted, Tamwyn lunged forward but Gabriel parried the attack. For ten minutes they did this until Gabriel made an attack that sent Tamwyn falling onto the ground, his sword in his hand on the ground. Gabriel pointed his sword at him; Tamwyn had been defeated.

The Guildmaster, a surprised look on his face, laughed. "Well Tamwyn, that's never happened before."

"I lost my balance was all." Tamwyn said, slightly disturbed.

"Well, whatever the cause, Gabriel has made an excellent score! Come Gabriel, your next test is by the archery range. Meet me there when you're ready. There is a thirty minute rest in between if you wish to wait a while."

The Guildmaster walked away and Gabriel put his sword back in its sheath. He held out a hand for Tamwyn but he shrugged it off. "That was luck was all. You simply caught off me guard." Tamwyn said, getting up and brushing the dirt off of him.

"And you are mad at me for your mistake then?" Gabriel asked.

Tamwyn looked at him. He was taller and older than Gabriel, and had more experience than him. "I have never been defeated by an apprentice in training before. Do me a favor and speak of this to no one. I do not wish to be shunned by my own pupils."

Gabriel understood though it aggravated him. "Alright then, you have my word."

Tamwyn stalked away from the ring without so much as a thank-you, leaving Gabriel there. As he stood there, watching him leave, his back turned to him, he had a sudden image of running up to him and stabbing him in the back. He imagined his dead corpse on the ground, blood running in a puddle to his side..

Gabriel shook the images from his head. What had gotten into him? He suddenly regretted his violent thinking and walked toward the archery range. When he got there the Guildmaster was waiting for him. Gabriel made ready like he did at he sword ring, except he had no armor on. An archer trainer stood by him on his right, watching as a witness at Gabriel's archery.

"Are you ready Gabriel?" the Guildmaster asked.

"Yes Guildmaster."

"Good. Your goal is to hit as many targets as you can. You already know what points you get for all of them. Remember to pull back longer on your bowstring for a punctured hit. You have two minutes. You are timed when you hit your first target. You may begin when you're ready."

Gabriel put a quiver on his back, buckling the strap on, then took out an arrow and notched it on the string of his bow. He remembered suddenly a memory only a few years ago of him on the riverbank in the Guild Woods. He saw the bandits on the other side, plotting a siege on the Guild. He felt the end of the arrow in his right hand, running his thumb over the tip. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the targets. The farthest away became a bandit in his eyes; the bandit on the riverbank. With that thought he sent the arrow flying through the air and piercing into the bandits chest that was suddenly a dummy of straw.

It continued on like this for a while. Gabriel had only two minutes to strike the targets and get as many points as he could. Some, out of nervousness, he missed, but he got most targets, a majority of them on the middle target. Eventually the archer who stood beside Gabriel called him to a stop when the time was up. Gabriel eased down his bow and turned to the Guildmaster.

"Excellent archery lad! Your score was very high." the Guildmaster said.

Gabriel smiled. He turned his head to the archer and he nodded his head in approval, smiling back.

"Now," the Guildmaster continued. "Seryn here will clean up the dummies and configure your score to the head masters of the test results. When you are rested and ready meet me across the bridge, near the waterfall.

The Guildmaster walked off and Gabriel did rest for awhile. He took an apple from a basket and ate hungrily. He was still thin but his body was more muscle than it had been only a year earlier. He sat perched on a rock, looking at the river below, then he looked up to Maze's window. _I wish you were here dear friend, _he thought. Then he jumped down and made his way across the bridge.

The Guildmaster was there, waiting for him. "Are you ready lad? I think you know what to do. Hit as many dummies with your magic as you can in one minute. Begin when you are ready."

Gabriel focused on the three dummies. It was often exhausting to call upon the magic of his being. It was something within him that he had learned to understand. Something that was in tune with his bloodstream and heartbeat; an electric flow pulsing through his veins.

He focused on a dummy and slowly put out his hand. Immediately he felt the static of lightning react and in a flash the dummy had been struck. It was a feeling that shocked him every time, an emotion he couldn't quite understand. This went on until the Guildmaster called to a stop.

"Wonderful lad! With these skills, you are sure to go far. I will sum up the results of this test but you have but one more to pass. The ultimate test that will result whether you pass or not. Go to the Guild Woods when you are ready for your final test. Go prepared and determined. Good luck." the Guildmaster smiled and walked away.

A final test? He had not been prepared. No one had told him of it. He thought that these were the only three that he would have to do on the ceremony day. He stood there for a while, taken aback. He slowly walked toward the Guild Woods, not knowing what to expect. When he got there he walked to the river's bank. He looked to the other side, remembering the bandits and of the times when he and Whisper would play in the water.

"So, you've finally decided to come after all."

Gabriel turned his head at the sound of a familiar voice and saw to his side that it was Maze. He tried to smile faintly. The older wizard still looked the same but he looked worn, as if he needed much rest.

"Maze." Gabriel choked out.

"We can save the chat for later. Right now you are to be given your final test. That is, if you're up for it. Using all of the skills that you've learned here at the Guild, you must simply defeat me. Easy enough?"

"More than easy." Gabriel said through clenched teeth. He was mad now. Here he was, ready to graduate, thinking that Maze would never show, only for him to be his target for his final test.

"Come at me then." Maze disappeared suddenly and appeared farther away.

Gabriel unsheathed his sword and lunged toward him, slashing and thrusting forward. Maze blocked him but Gabriel's skill and wait often knocked him or required Maze to move and dodge.

Maze disappeared again and his voice came from behind Gabriel. "Use your arrows now boy."

Gabriel turned around, grounding his teeth together. He sheathed his sword and took out his bow. He took an arrow and notched it, sending it to Maze, who blocked it with his sword. Gabriel continued to send the arrows his way, Maze often grunting with the effort to knock them off, until he disappeared again.

"I wonder if your magic is as well as mine." Maze said from behind again.

Gabriel was tired of the wizard's games. Even if it was part of the test he was more than angry now. With the years of anger from Maze's leaving Gabriel turned and cast a huge spell of lightning on Maze. The older wizard tried blocking but even he was beginning to hurt from the piercing stabs, like a thousand electric needles piercing through him. It almost sent him to his knees until he called a stop.

"That's enough!" Maze said and Gabriel suddenly stopped, his face white and his breathing wheezy. He felt weakened and his knees trembled, but he did not fall. Maze looked at this as well. The boy would not give up. Maze suddenly smiled, regaining his composure. "Well boy, I suppose you've done well through these years. I was right for taking you when I did. Look at what a fine young man you've grown into."

Putting aside the years of training and his sudden anger Gabriel let his personal feelings take way. "Why did you leave Maze? I thought that you wouldn't be back for my ceremony."

Maze smiled. "I wouldn't have missed your ceremony for anything and I'll tell you all about my adventures after your ceremony tonight Gabriel, because from the looks of it, you've earned yourself the title of hero."

* * *

That night the ceremony began. The sky was just turning a pale orange, streaked across with the setting sun's bright rays. Gabriel stared out the window at it in his room in the Guild. He was waiting on Maze to come for him, to tell him that it was time to receive his Guild seal. 

Gabriel stared at the sun, the rays shining onto his pale face and into his blue eyes, and through his short black hair. He stared at it like he never had before, as if all of a sudden he knew it had been watching him for all of his years since he breathed life. Looking at it now made him feel so small and he shrank at the very sight of it. He knew this would not be the last time that he would look at the magnificent sun in this way. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling incense and oils in the distance. He suddenly heard footsteps sounding on the hard, stone ground from behind him and opened his eyes.

He turned to see Maze, waiting for him. He tried to speak to him but was at a loss of words.

"There's nothing to worry about Gabriel. We will talk once this is all over with."

"I know Maze, it's just," he sighed. "I wonder if I'll be able to make it on my own."

"If there's one thing that you should have learned here it should have been responsibility." He stopped Gabriel before he tried to speak, putting up his hands. "We don't have the time right now Gabriel. Like I told you, there will be plenty of time after the ceremony."

"But there's still the dinner, and then lights out."

"I hardly think that the Guildmaster or any guard for that matter will care if you are in my care later. I've got it handled Gabriel. Besides, after tonight you're not just an apprentice anymore. Actually, you're not even required to follow our rules here that all apprentices in training should follow. That doesn't mean that rules don't apply to our wandering heroes though. But I've wasted enough time already. Come Gabriel, it's time for you to get out of this forsaken Guild and see more of the world."

Gabriel smiled and he followed Maze out of the room and downstairs. He was a bit late but many were still coming in as he was going himself to the ceremony room. They both walked into the library and through the wide open door which led to a narrow stone hallway. Then they entered through two wooden doors to the Guild's oldest and most sacred room in the Guild, the Chamber of Fate. Gabriel remembered suddenly when he walked into the enormous stone room all of the years that he had attended ceremonies himself, often bored with them and thinking of the feast afterward. But now it was _him_ that the ceremony was for. He and Maze located the Guildmaster and made their way over to him. Gabriel spotted Whisper. He had just remembered that he hadn't seen her in days. Apparently they were the only two graduating.

"So farm boy, it looks like we've made it to the top. Didn't think I'd see you up here." She joked.

For once Gabriel took it lightly and laughed a little. "At least we made it together friend." Maze looked at him both appreciatively and surprised and when she looked away Gabriel just shrugged at him.

Soon, after everything had settled down the Guildmaster took his place in the middle of the Chamber of Fate. He began talking but Gabriel couldn't hear him. His mind was buzzing and as he looked around him at the stone walls they blurred. At first he thought that it was only his nervousness but as he focused more he realized that something was deeply wrong. He shook his head and Maze noticed his discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" he murmured quietly.

Gabriel close his eyes, hesitating. "Just a headache." he whispered.

Maze suddenly stepped out and joined the Guildmaster. He began talking as well. Gabriel focused on him, trying to see him, but his eyes were spotting over with a blackness that he thought was only a trick of the dim lighting in the room. He closed his eyes again, but when he opened them he saw visions other than the stone walls and the apprentices: on the platform, where the Guildmaster and Maze stood, it was burning, and smoke surrounded the Guildmaster. Maze didn't seem to be himself. He looked worn and ragged, as if he were old and burdened. When Gabriel looked at the apprentices he saw a huge group of what looked like wolves. Then everything seemed to blur before him and he almost fainted when he suddenly heard the Guildmaster. He looked back up and everything was back to normal.

"Let the apprentices approach!" the Guildmaster said.

Whisper tugged on his sleeve. "Come on!" she whispered. "Do you want to do this or not!"

Gabriel started and began walking, with Whisper's pace, to the platform on which the Guildmaster and Maze stood. The Guildmaster started talking to them. Something about their future, which ways they will choose. Everything was still fuzzy and happening so fast. He looked behind the Guildmaster and saw another vision; an image of his little sister calling to him and laughing. Gabriel looked curiously and Maze, who had been worried about him since the beginning of the ceremony, looked at him oddly. A faint smile played upon Gabriel's lips but his eyes were distant, somewhere faraway.

When the Guildmaster had finished he gave Gabriel and Whisper their Guild seals and everyone clapped. The clapping woke Gabriel and the image of his sister had vanished.

* * *

That night at the feast Gabriel sat with his friends who he knew he would be parting with soon. He would only be staying at the Guild for three more days, and then he would be out living with the people of Albion, where they didn't offer free food or shelter. He would be given supplies to start him out with of course, but as far as food and housing, Gabriel would be on his own. He had been suggested a house in Bowerstone and there were plenty of inns, but it was up to Gabriel just where he wanted to live and how he would make his money, which he would make on quests. 

"So Gabriel," one of his friends started. "Where do you think you'll quest first?"

Gabriel smiled, looking down. "I suppose wherever the map tells me. It's odd," he said, looking up. "You're here for so long, and then they put you out there on your own. What if I don't make it big like all of the other heroes have? I mean you've got Briar Rose, Thunder, Maze, and that legendary Jack of Blades." Gabriel smiled.

They all laughed at that and Maze, who had just happened to be walking behind their table, stopped short, acting as if he was pouring something from a pitcher into his cup.

"Jack of Blades hasn't been heard of for years!" one of them said. "He's dead!"

"Hey well there's Maze, I bet he could tell us!"

They all looked back and Gabriel turned around. He met Maze's eyes and instantly his face fell.

Maze looked at all of them and shrugged. He knew that they were all a bit tipsy, even Gabriel, from the ale that they only got to have once every year after the ceremony. Maze sighed. "Jack of Blades is a myth. Don't believe everything you hear." He took a drink from his cup and Gabriel frowned up at him, his face distraught.

The others continued to chatter, occasionally looking at the older hero Maze with awe. Gabriel stared at Maze, but as Maze finished his drink Gabriel looked down.

"Come and see me when you're through here." he said, then he walked away.

* * *

Later that night, when much of the hubbub in the tavern had calmed down, Gabriel made his way to Maze's tower. He stumbled his way to the entrance, feeling groggy. He hadn't had too much to drink but he had more than he had ever had before. He leaned against the cool stone wall for a moment before making his way up the stairs. When he reached the top he found that Maze was sitting at his table reading a book. 

"Finished drinking our life away are we?" he asked, not looking up.

Gabriel gritted his teeth and walked over to Maze, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Sit down Gabriel." Maze said, still not looking up.

Gabriel pulled out the wooden chair and sat down the opposite side of the table from Maze so that he was across from him. "You act as though you're angry with me." Gabriel said, his eyes tired.

Maze sighed and closed his book. "Gabriel I want to know what happened earlier at the ceremony."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel said, his face suddenly alert.

Maze hesitated. "You looked severely distracted. I don't think you even paid attention at all."

"I was listening."

"Can you tell me what the Guildmaster or myself said?"

"You told us that it was a very special and important day and that we would be choosing our own ways. Then he gave us our Guild seals."

"That's all?"

"That's all." Gabriel said sleepily, his eyes slumping.

Maze looked at him long and hard for a while, looking past his blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes and focused solely on the youth across the table. "You're lying to me Gabriel. I don't know why or what about but you're lying. Haven't I taught you better than that boy?"

"I'm not a boy anymore Maze," Gabriel said, looking down. "I'm a man who's about to be on his own in lands that are alien to him."

Maze sighed. "I understand. But please, tell me Gabriel."

"I don't want you to tell the Guildmaster."

"I have no right to tell anyone anything you share with me."

Gabriel sighed, giving up. Maze was like his father figure. He knew he would eventually tell him. "I saw a vision." he spat out.

"A vision?" Maze asked.

"Yes. It's never happened to me before. It was very strange."

"You don't think it was a hallucination?"

"No Maze, it seemed almost," he looked up at Maze, remembering how old he had looked in his vision earlier. "As if it meant something. Like a warning."

"What did you see?" Maze's face became very serious.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said.

Maze paused. "Fine, I won't pressure you, but if it is something that you don't understand I suggest that you think on it and ask me if you need help with it."

"Thanks Maze." He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped short.

"What Gabriel? Just say it." Maze caught him before he could stop.

"Maze," he started. "Why did you say that earlier about Jack of Blades being a myth? Everyone knows that he once existed."

"Gabriel there are things that you don't quite understand. There will be things that you happen upon as you travel. Things will make more sense as you grow in the outside world of Albion. You're going to hear stories, legends, lies of all kinds. What you choose to believe and not to believe will be your own making. Just know that if you're going to believe something that someone says to be true study on it first. You always have a library to come back to here in the Guild and no doubt there are more valuables out there than in here."

"You didn't answer my question."

Maze studied the youth perspectively. "Sometimes you don't always get the answer right way. Or rather, the answer has already been given in full view to you."

"What are you saying?" Gabriel asked, his eyes drooping a little.

"Riddles Gabriel. They're everywhere in this world and you can't go around seeking answers, you must find them out on your own from what people say and from your own experiences. You'll understand one day. You can't know everything at one time. You'll learn them when you're supposed to learn them."

"So what you just told me a few minutes ago is some kind of key to some unknown answer that you could just tell me straight up."

Maze sighed. "You're useless Gabriel. You just graduated and already you've no idea what's to be expected of you when you get out of the Guild!"

Gabriel sat back in his chair, slumped and tired. "I know what I must do Maze. I have the motivation. I suppose that I just feel overwhelmed right now. I feel like everything is cluttered around in my brain, feeling that at any moment it might burst."

"Gabriel," Maze said, his voice suddenly calm and poised. "Let this be my advice to you, along with everything else that I've told you tonight: Believe what you wish to believe. Let no one make your choices for you nor let them manipulate you into their doing. You have freewill and unique skills that no one can conquer so long as you don't stoop so low to cowardice. You have the potential to change the fate of the world, be that good or bad." He paused and looked down. "I no longer have any authority over you. I'm only telling you what a wise old man knows."

Gabriel smiled. "You're hardly an old man."

Maze shook his head, looking up. "I've lived long on this earth. The things I've done to stay young, to look this way, well," he hesitated. "I regret them."

Gabriel looked down. He tried not to say anything but Maze knew he wanted answers from that last statement.

"I wasn't always a good hero Gabriel. There are things about my past that I rather not discuss because they pain me. There are too many things that I've turned my back on that I wish I hadn't. I fear yet at the same time know that things like regrets may happen to you too. But don't let them grow on you and eat you alive like they have me."

Gabriel looked thoughtfully at him, trying to smile. "Do you regret taking me from Oakvale?"

Maze looked at him, shocked. He was surprised enough that he managed to say his old village name and even more shocked and hurt that Gabriel would say such a thing. "Gabriel I do not regret that night for anything. I know that I made the right decision when I took you with me." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I do not regret it in the least."

Gabriel smiled and stifled a yawn.

Maze saw this and acted. "I think you should get some rest Gabriel. You've had too much to drink tonight and you're eyes are red. Shall I send a guard to escort you to your bed?"

Gabriel smiled. It sounded like a good idea. "Perhaps I can manage. I'm not drunk, just tired. Goodnight Maze." He said, getting up from his chair.

"Goodnight Gabriel. It was good talking to you again. I'll be leaving early in the morning so be sure and catch me while you can."

Gabriel turned and looked at him, disappointment flooding his eyes.

"Gabriel I can't always be there for you. You need to move on. Besides, it won't be long before you see me again. I'm meeting you in Bowerstone soon once you visit there. That is your first stop is it not? You told me that you wanted to visit the town."

Gabriel smiled again. "Yes, I'll be there. I'm not sure for how long, but at least until I set my ground and figure my surroundings."

"Good lad. Get some rest now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Gabriel waved and disappeared down the spiral stairs.

Maze sat there in his chair for a long time, lost in deep thought.


	6. Information

A/N: Ok so here starts Gabriel's questing. From here on out I'm not going to write about every single quest he does. It's going to skip around a lot but will talk about what quests he's done.

* * *

Gabriel stood outside the Guild. He stared back up at its tall stone walls before making his way up the hill and past the vendor on the side, who was talking loudly. The cobblestones were hard beneath his feet and as he made his way up the hill all he could think about was being on his own, and how it was a great feeling. The sun shined brightly against his black hair, the white light bouncing off as he bobbed up the hill. It wouldn't take long to get to Bowerstone so Gabriel decided to take his time walking to enjoy the view around him.

Along the stone path were many passerbys, most of whom waved and carried on talking to whoever they walked with. As he neared closer to Bowerstone, the town's walls being within his view, he heard a woman screaming in the distance. He stopped in his tracks and looked down a stone cobbled path leading toward the Picnic area of Bowerstone. As he walked toward the archway and past a small pond a man came running out, stumbling over his feet and running into Gabriel.

The man looked up at who he had run into and stood upright. After steadying his breath he spoke franticly. "Oh thank Avo a hero! Wasps are attacking the Picnic grounds!"

Gabriel didn't speak. Instead he ran past the man, leaving him there, and through the archway. Before long the screams of people were in his hearing range. Wasps as big as his own head were attacking many people. He thought the scene to be odd, as he had never seen wasps that big before, and almost would have thought it comical had there not been people being attacked.

He raced over to the wasps and, taking out his steel sword, he slashed and stabbed at them until they were all down, beaten. Everyone there thanked him then ran for Bowerstone. Upon leaving himself he heard another buzz behind him, louder and bigger. He turned around to see a huge wasp hovering close to him. His eyes widened but he quickly took out his bow and aimed an arrow at the wasp's abdomen. He let the arrow fly and the wasp squealed in pain, then, seeing the wasp lurch toward him with its stinger, he darted out of the way, blocking its attack.

He notched another arrow on his bow, pulling back the string hard and let it loose again. The wasp squealed louder and this time its wings started fluttering slowly, until it hit the ground, unable to move. Gabriel made his way toward it and stabbed it with his sword several times before it fell silent. He stepped away, his bloodied sword in his hand, and wiped the sweat from his brow with his other.

He took out a tan piece of cloth and wiped his sword off with it, sheathing it while turning toward the entrance. Three men were coming into the area while he was leaving and they clapped their hands and gave their approval. Gabriel smiled and took his leave. Now it would be evening by the time he made it to Bowerstone.

But he did make it and before the sun went down. Upon going inside the wooden gates to Bowerstone the guards confiscated his weapons and told him the rules of the town. Once inside he was awed by the stone buildings and many different people walking. It seemed peaceful and kind. He walked to the Tavern, a guard at the gate telling him that Maze was waiting for him there.

When he walked in the Tavern door there were many people seated at scattered wooden tables. There was loud talking but amidst his arrival many eyes looked his way, some murmuring about him being 'just another hero' but how he had also saved the Picnic area from wasps. It was just another subject that would be long forgotten later.

"Gabriel." Upon hearing his name Gabriel looked to his right to see Maze sitting at a table in the corner. Smiling, he walked toward the table and took a seat next to him. "Enjoying the fame are you?"

"Not quite fame yet."

"Is it fame that you are seeking?"

"Not particularly."

A woman, the bar maid, came to the table carrying a pitcher of ale and Maze had her pour both him and Gabriel a cup of it. "What is it that you're seeking then Gabriel on becoming a hero?" The bar maid eyed Gabriel at Maze's statement then, forgetting her place, she blushed and walked away. Maze raised his brows at her. "Well if it's one thing you'll be getting it's attention from the women around here. Some of them can't seem to take their eyes off you."

Gabriel looked around to see many young women looking his way, most blushing and turning away or whispering when he looked at them. Gabriel turned back to see Maze smiling slightly and sighed. "I'm not looking for fame or attention. I want revenge on the bandits that killed my family."

"Which is another reason why I wanted to talk with you."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him and Maze lowered his voice. "It seems that there's a rumor going around that your sister, Theresa, may be alive."

Gabriel's heart wrenched and memories of his home Oakvale burned within his mind. He remembered seeing Theresa that day, on her birthday, and how he had hid in the forest like a coward, just as she had told him to do.

"Gabriel?" Maze brought Gabriel's eyes to look at him. "You look pale. I thought this news would be good for you." He took a gulp of ale and looked at the table.

"Yes, it is good news. It's just, it's only a rumor. Why do people have to stir forgotten memories?"

"You haven't forgotten Gabriel, which is why you are where you are now. You said so yourself that you wanted to avenge your family. The memory has been brought up, therefore it angers you."

Gabriel took a sip of his ale. It tasted a bit different from the ones in the Guild and he wrinkled his face upon tasting it.

Maze laughed softly. "I admit the Guild does serve fresher ale, but you'll grow used to it."

"What of Theresa?" Gabriel said, ignoring Maze's last comment.

"Your sister may be living among bandits near your old home. Yes, Oakvale.

Gabriel looked at Maze upon hearing that, his blue eyes suddenly wide. How could he go back to the place that would bring back all of the memories at one time?

"If you are cowardice enough to not face your past then you shouldn't be a hero." Maze said, his tone serious and a bit sharp, reading the look on Gabriel's face.

"I'm not a coward." Gabriel said, his voice a bit harsh. "It's just that..it will be painful, going back there."

"A hero's life is pain Gabriel. Have you learned nothing in the Guild? Gabriel do you know what you're going to be facing for the rest of your life? Because if you don't then you need some teaching. You're going to be faced with decisions that will affect yourself and others around you. Your choices reflect what people see in you. People don't want a frightened hero, nor do they want one who is all about themselves."

"I'm not like that Maze," Gabriel said sharply. "You know nothing of how I feel."

Maze's face was hard and he looked at Gabriel with cold eyes, making Gabriel feel small under his gaze. "I have seen and felt more pain and violence than you ever have Gabriel. You think I don't understand? No, Gabriel, it is you who know nothing of me. I know all about you and what you are feeling. But I also know that you have the potential."

Gabriel felt ashamed of speaking to Maze in that way. Though he was now an equal to Maze, the wizard was older and much wiser, and had more of a reputation throughout Albion. "I'm sorry Maze. I suppose that I don't know how to approach old ghosts."

"Well you'd better learn to control it. I see great works in you Gabriel but if you do not control that part of you, that bitter anger within your mind, then.." he trailed off, suddenly taking a swig of his ale.

"Then what?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing. I'm sure you'll do fine." he sighed, breathing in deeply. "There was a quest card waiting at the Guild. You should take it. A few traders need safe transportation to Oakvale. It's a good opportunity to visit your home." He looked at Gabriel, seeing the youth's blue eyes look shadowed and lost. "Gabriel." he said, making him look at him. "There is hope yet." He smiled faintly and Gabriel relaxed, smiling as well.

Gabriel and Maze stayed the night at the Tavern. Then, early the next morning, Maze departed from him, telling him that he should buy a new weapon while he was here. Gabriel said goodbye to his old friend and he was alone.

Before Gabriel left for the Guild he looked around Bowerstone's many few shops. Many people greeted him but no one stopped to talk. He was simply just another hero that would eventually fall. True, he did look short and puny but he had great strength and determination. This would help him with his quests. Apparently not everyone thought him to be useless. Upon looking at different swords at the weaponry shop a few girls eyed him and threw him flirtatious smiles as they walked by. He raised his brows at them when they went bye. When he gave them a smile they blushed and turned, giggling to one another.

Gabriel didn't know what to think. Girls had never acted that way toward him. Of what girls that were in the Guild were older than he to blush and smile at him in that way that made his heart leap. And now, new feelings were being represented to him. Feelings that made parts of him other than his heart respond.

After a while of looking for a new weapon, he came upon one that the merchant called an Obsidian Longsword. He sold his Steel Longsword and bought the Obsidian with his money. That had taken a lot out of his pocket too. He had to start sparing now. He visited the clothes shop and looked around, but didn't find anything for a cheap price so he had to stick with wearing the common clothes of people for a while, which consisted of dark pants and boots with a red shirt. His gloves were more like to gauntlets, in which Maze had given him before he left for Bowerstone only the morning before.

With everything done in town he used his Guild Seal to transport himself to the Guild, a very useful and helpful way to get around Albion as long as the teleportations in that area were activated. It was straight magic and only the Guild's trained hero's could use its system. They had the ways of will to do it, though it did sap a lot of energy from one every time they used it.

Arriving at the Guild Gabriel shook his head to rid of the exhausting weight on his mind. It would take some getting used to using the Guild Seal. He stood at the map table, closing his eyes. No one was around. Many apprentices were out training and more than likely the Guildmaster was there as well. Gabriel took the card that was labeled 'Trader Escort' and put his name down on the map table. Another quest was his, but before leaving he noticed another card that was sent from bandits and another sent from the owners of Orchard Farm. After reading the description he had no intention of attacking another's home. It reminded him too much of losing his own home and family. At that, he took the quest card to help the man and woman of Orchard Farm. There was no way he was going let bandits harm or steal from someone else.

Taking both cards with him, he went through the large wooden doors out of the Guild and into the bright sunlight. It was warm and the birds chirped happily. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, returning to his old home. With a crooked smile he made his way up the hill and through the archway into Greatwood.


	7. Emotion

Several days passed. News of a new hero escorting traders traveled fast throughout Albion, but it still wasn't enough to gain the attention that Gabriel would need to be a legendary hero some day. Still, it was a start. Gabriel now lay on a mat outside a tent in Barrow Fields. The escort was a success. There had been Balverines, Hobbes, and even a Rock Troll to fight but he had gotten them safely through it. They had stayed two nights out in the dark woods, once when they reached Darkwood and another when they reached the trader camp post. Then the next day, that evening, they had made it to Barrow Fields. It wasn't too long of a journey but many were surprised that they had made it so quickly to Barrow Fields. Many times Gabriel had the traders run for sheer worry that something was tracking them. Overall, they had made it and Oakvale was only a few miles away.

Gabriel slept deeply, no dreams clouding his mind, which was good on his part. No dreams meant no nightmares and he could have peace of mind while going to Oakvale. Upon arriving in Oakvale he breathed deeply. He saw things that he remembered when he was a child. Eight years seemed like ages ago but as soon as he so the field that he and his sister used to play in, memories flooded back into his mind. When he saw the stone buildings come into view and the old Tavern, fully restored, Oakvale burned within his mind. He closed his eyes against the flames that seemed to burn his eyes. The noise of them licking up toward the sky took over.

He shook his head. He could do this. He _needed_ to do this. Every memory of what Oakvale used to look like came back as he saw buildings and people. A lot had changed. There was now a beach and a dock farther down and ships on the sea. The Tavern still looked the same and the two shops were still there, but there seemed to be more of something that Gabriel couldn't decipher.

Trying to push the thoughts of his past away he entered the Tavern. There were a few people seated around tables and some looked up at him, some of them seeming to recognize who he was and others smiling warmly at their newcomer. Most of everyone knew who he was; that he was Gabriel, the boy who had lived in Oakvale and had escaped the raiding.

Many people came up to him and greeted him, telling him of how happy they were to have him back and this cheered Gabriel's spirits up. Many told him to visit the Memorial Garden, which held the graves of those who died in the Oakvale raid. He did after talking with a few people.

Upon entering the Memorial site, he looked at the many different tombstones. Some of the names he recognized, memories rushing back, remembering their faces. Some were so young..Then he came to his father's grave, and he fell to his knees, closing his eyes. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop the tears from coming from his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks silently as he touched the base of the huge stone stature depicting his father.

He looked up at his father suddenly, drawing his sword and placing its hilt against his heart. Standing he looked at the face of the statue's face. "Father, you will be avenged." He closed his eyes and a soft wind blew, blowing against his cheek in a calming way, as if to dry his tears.

He blew a sudden kiss to the statue and left the Memorial Garden. Sadness had turned to anger and he suddenly felt a new determination of his own. "All will fear me." he said to himself, which had come from some inner part of his being, in which it surprised yet didn't startle him.

Wiping his cheeks dry he walked past the gates and back into the town. While walking back to the Tavern he noticed that a young woman about his age with blonde hair had been looking at him. He threw her a warm smile and headed for the hill that his home used to rest on.

"Hey!" Turning around he saw the young woman running after him. "It's really you!"

Gabriel was at a loss but he smiled.

To clear his confusion the young woman said "You don't remember me? I was looking for my teddy bear on the day of the raid.." she looked down suddenly, as if the memory was also painful for her to bear. "You helped me look for her and we found her." she smiled.

Gabriel smiled at her suddenly, a burst of joy coming back to him. He had been so lost in thinking of the bad things that had happened to his home that he didn't even think of the others he had left behind. "Yes," he said. "I do remember, Evelyn." How had he forgotten her? Evelyn, whom he had helped out so many times and who had also taken a liking to him. He was saddened on that first night that he was in the Guild, and had thought of her also.

The young woman, Evelyn, smiled upon hearing her name. "Were you going to visit your old home?" She gestured up the hill and Gabriel looked up as well, nodding.

"Yes, if it still stands."

Evelyn smiled. "That it does, but for a while no one lived there. It grew dusty and old, but recently a family has moved there. A man and wife and their three children. I do say they are a handful too."

It ached Gabriel's heart to know that someone else dwelt in his own home, almost made him angry. It was _his_ home, it would always be his. Together Gabriel and Evelyn walked up the hill and when his old home came into view he slowed his walking. Evelyn noticed that it was painful for him. They walked to the window and Gabriel saw three children playing on the floor, and a woman sitting in a wooden chair, her belly sticking out far.

"The misses is expecting." Evelyn said. Gabriel looked down at her then back to the scene before him. He suddenly smiled upon seeing the children and mother, whom had her hand placed on her belly. It saddened him to think of bandits attacking again. He felt a sudden urge to ensure their safety.

Gabriel walked with Evelyn to the wooden bridge overlooking the town. They both leaned against the railing and looked outward to the sea.

"You know, everyone thought that you were dead." Evelyn said. "I was sad when I found out. It's scarred me, what happened. I've never really gotten over it." She breathed in deeply.

"What happened..afterward?"

"There was much mourning and after several days my family and I moved to Bowerstone. I didn't like it there at all. I couldn't see the sea or feel the nature on my skin."

Gabriel smiled at that. With Evelyn to sympathize with it wasn't so bad talking about his past, since she had shared it as well. "Did your parents come back too?"

"No, they remained in Bowerstone. I live with my aunt, just in front of your old house. It's peaceful here yet..I feel sort of entrapped here. I wish to live somewhere where no evil exists but I suppose that that's hard in this world isn't it?"

Gabriel looked down. "With what I've learned, yes it's hard. Evil is constantly breeding but it's our choice to stop it or feed it."

"You are wise for your age."

"No, I've only just begun."

"You are very learned. You are eighteen are you not? I've heard that's the age that they let Apprentices out of the Guild."

He smiled. "Yes. And you? You seem much older and different from other younger girls I've seen so far."

She blushed suddenly.

Gabriel cocked his head and smiled. "Ah well maybe not so different after all."

She looked down, smiling."I am fourteen."

"Younger than I thought, but prettier than most."

She blushed again and they smiled. The sun was beginning to set by the time they finished walking and talking. When Evelyn had to get back home for chores they departed and said goodbye.

Upon seeing her leave, something new stirred within Gabriel. A light, fluttering feeling within him. He knew what it was. He knew too well. Evelyn had interested him and he liked her. And, she was a female and very pretty, prettier than any of the girls he had seen so far. With his hands in his pockets, he strode down to walk on the beach. When the air began to chill he went to the Tavern and got an ale. Then, soon enough, he retired to one of the beds upstairs and drifted into sleep to dream about Evelyn.

* * *

"Well, apparently I've underestimated you Gabriel." Maze said to him. They sat outside on one of the vacant wooden benches in Oakvale.

"Even you can't move like I can." Gabriel joked.

"True," the older wizard said. "But I'm faster with the Will. Just remember that."

Gabriel laughed.

Maze sighed. "You did get those traders through quickly though. Either out of your own fear or for their protection I'm not sure."

"Come on Maze I'm not a coward."

"I didn't say that. How did your visit go yesterday?"

Gabriel smiled upon thinking of Evelyn. "It went well."

Maze raised his brows, noticing the lost smile on his face. "Well, you took things better than I thought. Did you visit the grave sight?'

"I did, and said goodbye to old memories."

"That's good lad. I'm glad you've found some peace at least. Is something else on your mind Gabriel? You've looked distracted all morning."

"No, just thinking."

"About?"

"It's nothing."

"Hmm, well, in the meantime I guess I'll tell you about what I've dug up in the Guild."

"More information on Theresa?"

"Partly. There's a bandit Seeress that lives near here."

"So close to Oakvale?"

"Not too close. At least six miles away from here, depending on how fast you travel. With your speed you could get there quickly. The bandit leader of that camp is named Twinblade. He used to be part of the Guild. He was a mighty warrior, huge in size and strength. The Seeress there may know of the whereabouts of your sister."

"So, I am to just barge into this camp full of bandits, stroll up to its leaders, and ask of my sister?"

Maze sighed, unamused. "Gabriel, this is a big task I understand, but you will gain knowledge of your family if you take this risk."

"What am I to do? I can't sneak past their posts."

"No, but you can become one of them."

"You mean, disguise myself as a bandit?"

"Precisely."

"It won't work. They'll grow suspicious."

Maze sighed again, heavily this time. "Do you trust yourself Gabriel?"

Gabriel's blue eyes flashed up to him, then back to the ground.

"What happened to that spirit that wanted revenge?"

Gabriel suddenly thought of the family now living in his old home, of Evelyn, of the villagers..he sighed, clenching his fists. "Yes, I must do this for Oakvale."

Maze smiled at him and out of the corner of his eye Gabriel saw Evelyn walk bye. He smiled upon seeing her, waving, and she smiled back, her eyes casting downward after seeing Gabriel with a well known wizard.

Maze raised his brows and looked at Gabriel, whom had a boyish grin on his face, feeling Maze's glare. "Well, that's why you've been dazed all day. It only takes one pretty woman to make a hero fall."

"Maze I only talked with her. She's..pretty. What do you expect? I knew her from my childhood."

"That's why visiting wasn't too hard on you then?"

"I suppose."

"Gabriel, some advice if I may. Wait a while before thinking of tying down with anyone."

"Maze I've only just met her yesterday!" He said lowly but in a harsh tone.

"I'm only giving advice. All I'm saying is a wife interferes with the life of a hero."

"Even hero's marry."

He sighed. "I suppose. Except me."

"That's because no one wants you." Gabriel joked.

"Watch it now." Maze said, joking back. The two sat for a while before Maze left Oakvale, leaving Gabriel alone again. He didn't know when he would see Maze again.


End file.
